LOOK AFTER HER
by Johnlock's Kids
Summary: So Ron was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, before he died he made his big brother, Fred promise to look after a certain bushy haired witch, little did he know Fred had always looked out for her…. How could he not? She was beautiful… Rated T to be safe
1. A Promise That I Pledged to Keep

Look After Her?

A Fred Weasely POV story

 **So Ron was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, before he died he made his big brother, Fred promise to look after a certain bushy haired witch, little did he know Fred had always looked out for her…. How could he not? She was beautiful…**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter One: A Promise That I Pledged to Keep**

A year before he died Ron found me in the Hogwarts corridors after Dumbledore's funeral. "Hey Fred" he had shouted as I turned around to face him

"Yes Ron?" I chirped "What can I do for you?" I said as I sent him the trademark Weasely twin smirk.

"Fred... Uh... This could be a slightly personal thing to say but... Hermione… she uh..."

"Spit it out Ron!" I interrupted but he only glared at me and carried on.

"Fred! This is serious!" he sighs "Hermione… She likes you…. And um I might die soon and I like her but she doesn't like me she likes you and because I might die I just want to leave her happy…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I interrupted at this point "Of course I'll look after her! I like her too, and if you die we'll be devastated and so on…."

"Thanks" he replied laughing "I feel real reassured!"

"Your welcome" I said joining in with his laughter… for the last time…

A year later

I ran down the nearly destroyed Hogwarts corridors searching for a certain bushy haired witch. It had been an hour since we found out Ron had been killed… Nobody had seen her since and I was getting worried for her "MIA!" I yelled.

"Yes… Fred?" I heard a tiny hiccough coming from the dark classroom I had just entered "Lumos" I whispered. When the classroom lit up the image before me broke my heart. Hermione was crumpled in a corner crying… "Oh Hermione" I said opening my arms out to her "come here"

She slowly stood and walked over to me as I enveloped her in a hug. Ten minutes later I heard her murmuring "Promise me, promise me…" over and over again. "Promise you what Mia?" I ask curiously. "Don't leave me Fred, please… please!" She hiccoughed in reply this broke my heart even further… Shaking myself out of it however I made her look up at me: "Hermione Jean Granger… I Frederick Gideon Weasely promise that I will never leave you" I tell her ad I say in my head "I promise you I'll look after her for you Ron "Mia sweetheart…" I said "come on" as I stood up and gently pulled her toward Gryffindor tower. "I need to take her up for a rest" I told the door. "Hey, go up" it replied "you look like you could both do with a rest and I can tell she needs company, Go on up."

"Thanks" I say and take Hermione up to her dorm. "Hermione, I'll be over there okay?" I said pointing to a chair but as I stood up she pulled me back down. "Fred" she begged "please stay"

"Of course Hermione"

"Thank you" she replied

"Its okay" I told her kicking off my shoes and lying on her bed. She laid her head on my chest and I stroked her hair as she fell asleep. I don't think she got much sleep that night. I felt really sorry for her. Yes Ronald was my brother but I always thought he was closer to her then I was or ever would be. I was thankful to have her with me because to be perfectly honest her presence always calmed me… she knew of this but she didn't know why just yet although she would know sooner or later… I wanted it to be later but we can't always get what we want can we? And this time it was all thanks to my twin George Weasely…. Thank you Georgie… Thanks a lot!

 **Thank you for reading and I will update soon! Rates and reviews appreciated!**


	2. My Secret Crush is Outed

Look After Her!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as I am not our Queen J.K Rowling so I do not get paid billions from my stories. I just write them for your enjoyment.

Chapter 2: My Secret Crush is Outed

She found out. She found out because of my faithful brother let it slip one day at work – After Ron died we gave her a job to help keep her busy mum was happy with us for that!- Hermione finds out about my feelings for her because of my charming but ugly twin brother George.

"hey Granger" he had said "have you seen my twin lately?"

"No George I haven't" she replied "Why?"

"Ah... He wanted to ask you to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner tonight. He's been building up the courage for weeks."

"Wait, Fred wants to ask me to dinner?"

"Oh yeah" he said as Hermione stood and ran out of the shop before apperating to Ron's graveside where she knew I'd be "hey Weasley" she said quietly.

"Huh? Oh hey Granger! You scared me, what's up? Problem with the Weasley twin empire or just missing my devilishly good looks? Hermione laughed and replied "George told me you want to ask me to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner but don't have the courage yet." she said looking at the grave we were stood in front of. "Reminds me of someone." she said shaking her head as if to clear it. "Anyway, in answer to your yet unaskec question, yes I'd love to go to dinner with you at The Leaky Cauldron! Pick me up at seven." and with that she apperated back to the shop to continue with her days work. Before following her to do the same, I sat down next to where Ron was lying in eternal sleep and promised him what I had promised her the night after the battle in which he had tradgically lost his life. " I'll look after her, I'll never hurt her and Ron I swear to Merlin I'll never leave her!" With that I conjoured some spiders and a flower on his grave and apperated away back to work where the only thing on my very vast mind was the only girl I had ever truly cared for- Hermione Jean Granger. The muggleborn extordenaire-

That afternoon it really didn't help that she was in the shop. In the end I sent her home early hoping to Merlin that it would clear my head, telling her to get some rest because dinner with Fred Weasley was not an easy task!

It really did not help... I spent the rest of my afternoon asking GEORGE of all people for advice on girls (he's terrable, prefers Quiddich...)

Thanks for reading, RATE AND REVIEW


End file.
